


Mind the Mindreaders

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was perfectly content to sit and do his taxes and read his emails. That is, if the sexy stranger could stop looking sexy for five minutes.</p><p>Oh shit was he looking over here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the Mindreaders

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr.

When Erik Lehnsherr sat down at his usual table near the window of his favoured internet café (chosen because of its decent coffee and high quality internet) to get some work done, he fully intended to go through the afternoon answering emails and going over electronic forms (with maybe a break here and there for a stupid cat video one of his kids sent him). Had he not glanced up at the chime of the door opening, he would have done exactly that. However, for some reason, when the door chime went off as he was sitting down, Erik looked up. It should have simply been a cursory glance, brought about by bought of curiosity (and perhaps lingering paranoia from his Mutant Activism days). As it was, he looked up from his laptop to see who had entered the quaint little shop.

And he kept looking.

Good God that man was _gorgeous_.

Erik watched as the beautiful stranger went up to the counter to order his drink and chat up the girl behind the counter a little. Erik could only see so much from his position, but he could clearly make out the cherry red lips set against pale and smooth skin. He was maybe Erik’s height, probably a few inches shorter, and he had an adorable mop of dark, floppy curls on his head (dark curly hair was a weakness for Erik). He was dressed in an unfashionable tweed coat (or maybe it was fashionable, Erik never cared to keep up with trends) over a red cardigan and dark slacks. As he turned, Erik caught a flash of bright blue in his eyes. His eyes must have been so beautiful up close.

Erik continued watching the strange man until he sat down; realizing that he was essentially creeping on a stranger in public, he turned back to his computer and took a long drink of his slightly scalding coffee. He tried to focus on the tax forms in front of him, but he eyes wandered back to the beautiful stranger.

 _“It’s been way too long since I got laid.”_ Erik thought to himself as he ripped his eyes away from the man for the third time, _“Ever since Lorna was born, and she’s two now.”_

Erik tried to focus on his work from then on, but he couldn’t help but glance back at the other man from time to time. Oddly enough, the stranger seemed to be getting more and more flushed every time he did, but Erik paid it no mind; it was a cold outside and they tended to serve their drinks a little too hot sometimes. Still, it wasn’t exactly helping Erik’s libido to see those pale cheeks all flushed and red.

 _“I wonder if he blushes like that when he’s aroused.”_ Erik thought in passing, but the idea stuck and now he couldn’t stop imagining him naked and feverish with desire. The thought of it is so jarring that Erik nearly spilled coffee on his computer, _“I need to control myself.”_

But the image is stuck in his brain now, and he can’t seem to bring himself to think of anything else. Erik imagines the stranger on his back, spread out over clean bed sheets, legs spread open to give easy access to his engorged nethers. Erik shifted a little in his seat at the enticing image in his mind. Would the man be just as pale over the rest of his body? Did he have any freckles? Was he muscular or slender or maybe even pudgy? The possibilities were endless and now Erik was stuck picturing them all.

Oddly, the other man was getting a darker and darker red blush in his cheeks as Erik was picturing him in compromising positions. While this helped to fuel the images in his mind, it was also quite odd. The man seemed quite uncomfortable by now, distracting Erik from his erotic musings. Something silly occurred to him and he chuckled.

 _“If you can read minds, cough now.”_ he instructed, not expecting anything to come of it. Telepathy was a rare talent, and often not very powerful even when it was present. Erik had been an active part of the Mutant community for years, and he’d only ever met a handful of telepaths, only one of which could actually ‘hear’ minds from across a room; an icy woman aptly named Emma Frost. However, to his understanding, even she would have difficulty picking out a single mind in a crowded café if she wasn’t really listening.

So it was a huge shock when the stranger turned to look him directly in the eyes as he let out a throat clearing cough.

Erik sputtered and choked on his sip of coffee, slopping a little of it down his front. He scrambled to mop up the mess, panicking when saw the stranger stand and make his way over to where Erik was sitting.

 _“Fucking hell he’s going to start a scene damn damn damn I just thought he was cute what is wrong with me FUCK I’m going to get sued for sexual harassment.”_ Erik thought, frozen in place as the stranger stopped in front of him, wearing an extremely attractive grin on his face. He lifted his free hand up to his temple.

 _“Calm your mind my friend.”_ came a foreign thought, _“I’m not going to take legal action against you (not that I could; your mind is your own domain and it’s not your fault that I ‘overheard’ as it were).”_

The man took his hand away from his temple, “I’m Charles Xavier. It’s nice to meet you.” he said, smiling brightly.

Erik blinked stupidly before taking the offered hand and shaking it, “Erik Lehnsherr.” he said, barely managing to get the words out.

Charles chuckled a little and sat down across from him, “So, you haven’t been ‘with’ anyone in over two years?” he asked, “I think I’d like to help with that.” he purred.

A few of the other patrons of the café jumped as they heard the loud clang of Erik’s forehead smashing into the table.


End file.
